Koshaku Kyuuketsuki
Koshaku Kyuuketsuki is a ninja forcibly affiliated to Takigakure, and was once an S-Classed missing nin. He is a powerful user of the Kyuuketsuki Clan's bloodline, the Chikage. Appearance Koshaku usually dresses in a Victorian fashion, including a charcoal suit, leather riding boots, and a flamboyant, intricately knotted red cravat, covered by a long red duster. He also wears a red fedora hat with a wide, floppy brim and a pair of circular, heavily tinted, wire-framed red sunglasses with goggle sidings. Personality Koshaku fights with ferocity and often extreme cruelty, rarely aiming to kill until his target has been totally disabled and humiliated. He soaks in this comprehensive defeat of the opponent before descending to rip their veins out and drink their blood. Koshaku takes complete joy in ripping blood out of an opponent's body and watching the look of despair on their face. History Childhood Koshaku, as a child, was the son of one of the more skilled clansmen, and inherited his father's genius with the clan's abilities and his ferocity. During the regular and minor acts of infighting that took place, Koshaku played a pivotal role, instigating numerous fights just so he could feel the joy of drinking blood. The Slaughter and Defection Koshaku was an active participant in the slaughter, claiming the lives of no fewer than eight of his kin during the time he let his instincts go insane and just rip through the fresh meat he found. After coming to his senses amidst a sea of red and with bodies strewn everywhere, Koshaku noticed ninja from Takigakure coming up to investigate. Making a split-second decision, Koshaku defected from Kirigakure and turned missing-nin. Recapture Koshaku was racked down by numerous squads of hunter-nin; all of whom he defeated. It was not to be so always, for he was set as the target for Kouta, Takigakure's premier fighter. With the aid of a few friends, Kouta succeeded in vanquishing Koshaku, but instead of killing him, placed a seal on him that made him have to obey the commands of Takigakure's leader always. This was done to make Taki obtain a formidable weapon. Koshaku now serves as a S-Classed ninja working forcibly for them. Abilities Chikage His kekkei genkai is the Chikage which grants the user the power of enhanced strength and speed, rivaling the power of all eight of the Eight Gates being released. It also heals Koshaku from minor wounds rapidly, but severe wounds require a large amount of blood to be ingested to heal. Yang Release Koshaku's Yang Release improves his body. Unlike most clansman, who rechannel this power into speed and strength, Koshaku is content with the natural speed and strength granted by the Chikage. Instead, he channels all this power solely into regeneration. Using his Yang Release, he gives "life" to shadows and makes them attach to his body to regenerate any damage he has taken - though this cannot heal him from an instantly fatal blow, such as beheading or a stab to the heart, it can heal him from most anything else. Marksmanship Koshaku is a master marksman, and can hit his target even when there are wild winds about, or even when he is looking the other way. He has been known to knock dragonflies out of the air with his well-placed weapons. Stats